Monstruos vs Aliens Drama Total
by Lara2244
Summary: Durante una reunión dirigida por Chris de los ex concursantes del programa, un meteoro cae sobre uno de ellos, y ahora deberá adaptarse a su nueva vida con sus inusuales compañeros, y con su ayuda enfrentar a un nuevo villano que se aproxima con la intención de destruir la Tierra. Clasificado T por palabras vulgares.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola a todos, soy Lara y les traigo la historia de la película Monstruos vs Aliens con los personajes de Drama Total, y sin más que decir, aquí está el primer capítulo.**

 **PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

En el espacio, todo era paz y tranquilidad, muchos planetas se movían tranquilamente y se veían las estrellas brillar, pero de repente pasa una gran roca gris con sus cráteres brillando de un color verde azulado, y se dirigía a un lugar en particular, _la Tierra._

Alguna parte de Muskoka, Canadá, 4 am

En una isla con un gran hotel cinco estrellas en medio de un gran bosque, dentro de una habitación, se encontraba durmiendo alguien con un libro en la cara, pero de repente abren su puerta y se prenden las luces, sorprendiendo al chico.

"¡Oye Noah, mira esto!", gritó un chico de cabello castaño, blanco, delgado y con una pequeña abertura entre sus dientes.

"Más te vale que sea importante Cody" dijo molesto Noah "sabes cuánto odio que me despierten temprano"

"Pero sí es muy importante" dijo otro con cabello peli rojo con gafas y un poco de barba. "Tú también Harold?, quién sigue, Cameron?" dice sarcástico y molesto.

"De hecho, sí" Noah voltea y ve a un pequeño chico negro con gafas y una pijama roja.

"Bien, ahora que todos están aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieren?" pregunta molesto. "Queremos enseñarte esto" dice Cody y prende el televisor de la habitación en el canal de las noticias.

"Buenas noches a todos, recientemente hemos recibido noticias de que un meteorito se acerca al planeta Tierra, y esta roca espacial se ve muy inusual" dice el reportero y se empiezan a mostrar imágenes del meteoro mientras los demás miran sorprendidos.

"¿Un meteoro en estos días, pero cómo es posible?" pregunta confundido Noah.

"La verdad yo también me hice esa pregunta, y según mis cálculos, lo podremos ver mañana por la tarde" dice Cameron, ajustándose sus lentes.

"Y pensábamos si nos podías acompañar a investigar" dice Harold emocionado. "Bueno, no tengo otra cosa que hacer mañana, además de que no quisiera estar en esa estúpida fiesta, así que sí iré" dice Noah tranquilamente.

"¡Genial, nos vemos mañana Noah!" dice Cody, y él y los demás salen de la habitación, dejando a Noah solo, pero este último tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre el día siguiente.

 **Y aquí está el prólogo de la historia, intentaré publicar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola lectores, soy Lara y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación. Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero surgieron algunos problemas muy graves, pero por suerte ya todo fue resuelto, así que espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

Al día siguiente, los concursantes de las seis tempradas (excepto Max y Scarlette) se estaban preparando para la fiesta, y algunos se veían más emocionados que otros, pero había alguien en particular que parecía molesto.

"No sé porqué acepté venir a esta fiesta" Dijo Noah molesto mientras se ponía su traje, que era de color negro.

"Nosotros nos lo buscamos al firmar ese contrato" Le respondió Cody, él, Harold y Cameron también se estaban arreglando para la fiesta.

"Pero no se preocupen, después de todo nosotros vamos a estar con la investigación del meteorito" Les dijo Cameron a los demás. Esto alivió un poco a Noah, pero aún así no se pudo quitar la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder.

 _Mientras tanto, en la Central Militar de Canadá._

Dos hombres se encontaban en sus computadoras mientras escuchaban música, aunque parecían muy aburridos, pero de repente uno de los computadores empieza a parpadear, haciendo que uno de ellos se acercara con rapidéz y empieza a cliquear los botones.

"Oye Robert, el satélite detectó algo, parece como si fuera un OVNI, y se está acercando a la Tierra" Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Barrel, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que los OVNIS no existen?, jamás veremos..." Empezó a decir Robert, pero al ver la pantalla, puso una cara alarmada y corrió hacia una máquina y empezó a presionar algunos botones.

"Guau, su energía es enorme" Dijo Barrel con admiración, pero su compañero se veía nervioso. "¡¿Qué hacemos?, nadie nos dijo que hacer, acepté este empleo porque no teníamos que hacer nada!" Dijo Robert muy alarmado.

"¡Cálmate!, voy a calcular el punto de impacto" Le dijo su compañero y entonces se puso a trabajar en una computadora más pequeña "Parece que será en..." de repente los dos parecían preocupados "...Muskoka, Ontario" Terminó de decir Barrel, y entonces su compañero agarró el teléfono que había en la mesa y marcó un número. "Supernova, aquí Enano Rojo, ¡Detectamos uno, Código Nimoy, repito, Código Nimoy!" Dijo Robert alarmado al teléfono.

 _Muskoka, Ontario 4:16 pm_

Los ex participantes estaban en la fiesta, algunos se encontraban hablando entre ellos, mientras que otros pasaban el rato en la piscina, pero nadie vio como cuatro chicos se escabullian de ahí, y se dirigían a una parte despejada de la isla, y dos de ellos llevaban una libreta.

"Bueno, según mis calcualos, la mejor posición para ver el meteorito es aquí" Dijo Cameron mientras que Harold, Cody y Noah llegaban, todos con sus trajes de la fiesta. "¡Oh, no puedo esperar cuando llegue el momento, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de ver un fenómeno así en estos días?!" Empezó a decir Harold emocionado.

"Esperen un momento, ¿No deberíamos haber traido un telescopio?" Preguntó Cody, haciendo que todos se congelaran "¡Es cierto!" Dijo Harold.

"Esperen, yo tengo un telescopio en mi habitación, solo tenemos que buscarlo" Les dijo Cameron a los otros.

"Yo me quedaré, después de todo, alguien les debe decir sobre el meteorito en caso de que no lleguen a tiempo" Les dijo Noah mientras sonreía de una manera burlona. "Jajaja, que gracioso" Le respondió Cody sarcásticamente y después de eso los tres se fueron, dejando a Noah solo.

De repente su sonrisa desapareció y fue cambiado a uno de molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos "Se supene que ahora debería estar con Emma, no en esta maldita posilga" se dijo a sí mismo, pero de repente escuchó un trueno y miró hacia el cielo, en donde logró ver al meteorito. "Bueno, al final de todo no se necesitaba el telescopio" Noah dijo mientras miraba la gran roca.

Pero pronto puso una cara de preocupación al ver que se acercaba más, y pareciera que se dirigía hacia él. Y no estaba equivocado, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue empezar a correr con intención de alejarse del meteorito; desafortunadamente, este le estaba ganando velocidad. Noah siguió corriendo, pero de repente se tropezó y cayó al suelo, y al darse la vuelta, vio que la roca gigante estaba demaciado cerca, así que puso sus brazos en frente de su rostro y el meteorito cayó sobre él.

El impacto hizo temblar el suelo, y la luz que tenía el meteoro se fue desvaneciendo hasta que quedara como una simple roca gigante.

Los demás empezaron a acercarse rápidamente a ver que sucedía, incluyendo a Cody, Harold y Cameron, y todos lograron ver la roca gigante y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia ella, pero de repente vieron que algo salía de allí y se congelaron. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a Noah salir de ahí, aunque estaba todo cubierto de tierra y se tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

"¡Amiguito!" Gritó Owen y corrió hacia Noah para ayudarlo, seguido por Cody, Cameron y Harold.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Cody. "No lo sé, no es como si un meteorito hubiera caído encima de mí" Le respondió Noah sarcásticamente mientras se sacudía.

"¿De verdad un meteorito cayó sobre tí?" Preguntó uno de los concursantes sorprendido.

"Miren esta cosa, ¡Es impresionante!" Dijo Harold mientras se acercaba a la roca gigante. "Por muy interesante que se vea esto, Chris nos dijo que tenemos que presentarnos en el salón en veinte minutos porque tiene algo importante que decirnos" Dijo Jasmine, y los demás empezaron a regresar a la fiesta, y sólo quedaban Owen, Noah, Cody, Harold y Cameron.

"Oye, vas a querer limpiarte" Le dijo Owen a Noah y entonces los cinco regresaron, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la camioneta negra que acababa de llegar, y de ahí salieron unos hombres con trajes militares con unos artefactos raros.

 _Salón de fiestas 4:40 pm_

Casi todos estaban dentro del salón, preguntándose que es lo que Chris quería decirles, y de repente el ex anfitrión entró con un elegante traje color azul marino, y él se dirigió al pequeño establo que estaba al fondo del salón y luego volteó a ver a los ex concursantes.

"¡Hola a todos, sé que algunos se preguntarán porqué los llamé, y la razón fue porque Drama Total ha llegado a su fin!" Les dijo Chris, lo que hizo que todos jadearan "Como escucharon, vimos que esta serie fue exitosa en todo el mundo, pero todo lo que inicia tiene un fin, así que como una pequeña recompensa, de parte de los productores para ustedes, podrán romper finalmente sus contratos y recibir una cantidad de $10000 dolares" esta noticia hizo que todos empezaran a aplaudir. "Solo tienen que firmar un cheque y... esperen un momento" Chris se puso a contar a los chicos "Falta uno"

"¡Esperen, ya llegué!" Gritó Noah mientras se acercaba "Supongo que perdí un poco la noción del tiempo".

Owen fue el primero en acercarse, pero de repente notó algo "Amiguito, estás... brillante". Esto confundió un poco a Noah "¿De qué hablas?, solo me tomé una ducha y ya". Duncan también se acercó "¿De qué están hablando ustedes...? ¿Qué rayos Noah?, estás brillando" dijo el delincuente algo asombrado, pero el chico sarcástico seguía sin comprender "Ya dije que solo me limpié".

De repente todos empezaron a acercarse también, y Dave fue el siguiente en hablar "Oye, estás brillando". En éste punto Noah ye se estaba fastidiando "¡Por última vez, solo...!" iba a repetir lo de antes pero alguien lo interrumpió "No viejo, hablan literalmente, estás verde" le dijo Mike.

"¿Qué?" Entonces Noah miró sus manos y vio que su piel estaba brillando de un color verde y empezó a asustarse, pero de pronto empezó a crecer de tamaño, mientras los demás miraban asustados.

"¡Dios mío!" Gritó Harold mientras veían como Noah aumentaba cada vez más su tamaño "¡¿Chicos, qué está pasando?, se ven más pequeños!" Dijó Noah, y él solo aumentaba cada vez más de tamaño. "¡No, estás creciendo de tamaño!" Le gritó Cody.

Noah había crecido en un punto que su cabeza tocaba el techo del salón y su ropa empezaba a romperse, pero sus botónes del traje salieron volando, y uno terminó golpeando a Sadie en la cara, pero él no dejaba de crecer y llegó un momento en el que casi no cabía, y de repente todos empezaron a gritar y a correr a la salida, incluso Chris gritó "¡Anfitriones primero!", excepto Owen, quien seguía mirando a su _'amiguito'_ , pero se dio cuenta de que él solamente seguía creciendo más y más.

"¡Noah!" Owen gritó, pero vio que el techo se empezaba a romper ya que su estructura no soportaba el tamaño de Noah.

El techo del salón se terminó rompiendo y Noah por fin pudo pararse y al fin dejó de crecer, sus pantalones ahora le quedaban como unos shorts rotos, su parte superior del traje ahora solo le quedaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen, aunque también estaban muy rasgados y se encontraba descalzo, pero vio como todos empezaban a correr y gritar, y no ayudó el hecho de ver como unos helicópteros se acercaban junto con más camionetas negras, y algunos militares empezaron a agarrar a los ex concursantes.

Luego él miró hacia abajo y vio que Owen se había atorado con algunas vigas. "¡Owen!" Noah se agachó para levantar a su amigo y vio que estaba ileso "¡Noah, ¿Qué está pasando?!" Le preguntó a su mejor amigo mientras éste aún lo sostenía con su mano derecha, entonces Noah empezó a caminar lejos del salón ahora destruido "¡Si supiera te lo diría!" Le respondió él, "Solo hagas lo que hagas no..." Le empezó a decir el chico rubio, pero uno de los militares lanzó una gran cuerda que se enredó con el brazo derecho de Noah y se lo jaló, haciendo que soltara a Owen "¡...Me sueltes!" él empezó a gritar mientras caía "¡Owen!".

Pero de pronto unos militares aparecieron con un mega trampolín que, sorprendentemente, no se rompió cuando Owen hizo contacto, luego terminó rebotando en el suelo, y apenas cuando se levantó, fue abordado por otros dos militares.

"¡Déjenme en paz, ni siquiera sé quienes son ustedes!" Les gritó Noah a los militares que lo tenían agarrado del brazo con la cuerda mientras otros apuntaban con sus armas, pero luego vio como Owen fue tirado "¡Cuidado!" él logró quitarse la cuerda y levantarse y quería ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero más cuerdas fueron arrojadas y lo detuvieron.

Owen quería ir a ayudar a Noah, pero los dos hombres no lo soltaron "¡Amiguito!" él gritó de preocupación y volteó a ver como su compañeros también observaban aterrados.

Pero nadie vio como del techo de uno de los camiones salió una máquina con una jeringa gigante con una sustancia dentro de ella apuntaba hacia una de las piernas de Noah y un soldado disparó la jeringa.

"¡Por favor, no les he hecho nada!" Les dijo Noah, pero de repente sintió un dolor en su pierna izquierda y cuando volteó, vio una jeringa enterrada, se la sacó y luego la arrojó enojado a otra parte. Desafortunadamente, esa parte fue hasta el pie de uno de los soldados, quien al darse cuenta empezó a gritar.

Noah al principio miró molesto a los soldados, pero de pronto empezó a sentirse mareado, y empezó a caminar lentamente mientras se tambaleaba un poco, pero dos soldados le arrojaron unas cuerdas alrededor de su tobillos, haciendo que finalmente se callera, él intentó levantarse pero empezaron a arrojar más cuerdas al resto de su cuerpo. Noah logró ver la cara de tristeza de Owen y lo último que escuchó fue a un soldado decir "El chico ha caído, ahora súbanlo al camión" y entonces todo lo que vio fue la oscuridad total.

 **Y hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola a todos, soy Lara y hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta adaptación, y espero mucho que lo disfruten.**

 **PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **PD2: Aquí Noah no tiene el pelo blanco, lo sigue teniendo café oscuro.**

En una habitación oscura se encontraba un chico dormido, pero del techo surgió un pequeño foco que empezó a parpadear una luz roja mientras sonaba una alarma, y el chico empezó a moverse lentamente.

"Mclain, ¿Tú pusiste el maldito despertador?" Dijo un Noah aún adormilado mientras movía su brazo derecho en un intento de apagar la ' _alarma_ '. "Sabes cuánto odio despertarme temprano" Él dijo y se dio la vuelta, pero terminó cayéndose al piso, por lo que gritó de sorpresa.

Noah comenzó a levantarse lentamente y miró a todas partes, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño cuarto gris y vio el foco parpadear "¿Hola?" preguntó mientras seguía mirando, luego vio que ahora llevaba una chamarra plateada con rayas naranjas y el número _00005_ en la parte superior izquierda, también unos pantalones a juego y unos tenis gris claro "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pero luego su cama fue jalada a las paredes y su puerta se cerró, lo que lo agarró por sorpresa.

Noah siguió mirando a todas partes mientras se escuchaban unos ruidos raros, pero dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió que en donde estaba empezó a bajar rápido como si fuera un elevador. Él miró a todas partes asustado y se levantó, pero luego la habitación se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que se cayera.

La alarma al fin dejó de sonar y el foco desapareció. Noah miró a todas partes asustado y confundido aún estando en el piso, pero escuchó un ruido y miró hacia el frente y vió como una gran puerta se abría hacia otra habitación más grande, pero no parecía que él se iba a mover mientras miraba con desconfianza y miedo el gran cuarto, hasta que la pared en donde se encontraba recargado empezó a empujarlo hasta la habitación.

Él se levantó lentamente mientras observaba la habitación, y cada paso hacía un eco. Era un cuarto con grandes paredes grises iluminado por unos focos gigantes, y en el centro había una mesa con una silla.

Noah siguó caminando hasta que escuchó algo doblarse, luego miró al piso, levantó su pie y vio que había pisado una pequeña silla, así que se agachó y lo recogió. Empezó a observarlo fijamente con curiosidad, pero entonces escuchó una voz.

"¿Sólo son piernas?" Escuchó a la voz decir "¿Capturaron un par gigante de piernas?" Noah entonces se dio vuelta al origen de la voz, pero luego fue seguido por otra voz "¡Silencio, ¿No vez que nos va a oír?!". Él empezó a caminar lentamente a una puerta semi abierta, en donde se oían las voces, "¿Cómo que nos va a oír?, las piernas no tienen oídos" dijo la primera voz "¡Cállate!" le dijo la segunda voz.

Noah continuó caminando lentamente "¿Hola?" él preguntó "¿Hay alguien ahí?". En la pequeña abertura se asomaban dos sombras, pero al ver a Noah agacharse ellos se fueron rápidamente. "¿Me pueden decir en dónde estoy?" Él volvió a preguntar, pero escuchó un ruido por atrás, y al darse la vuelta y levantarse, vio como un tubo aparecía sobre la mesa grande y echó una sustancia viscosa y amarilla, seguida por una cuchara y entonces el tubo desapareció.

Noah se acercó lentamente a la mesa y agarró la cuchara, pero escuchó unos pequeños pero rápidos pasos y se dio la vuelta con rapidéz mientras agarraba la cuchara como si fuera un escudo "¡¿Hola, qué fue eso?!" él preguntó con miedo, pero escuchó los mismos pasos en la mesa, así que dio la vuelta lentamente y dirigió su mirada a ella con una mirada aterrada.

Entonces vio como una cabeza se asomaba desde atrás de la comida, pero luego vio que era una cucaracha con cuerpo de hombre y usaba una bata científica. "Hola" Saludó el insecto educadamente con un acento francés, pero no dio la impresión que esperaba.

"¡Que asco!" Gritó Noah e intentó golpear al insecto con la cuchara, pero éste esquivaba cada golpe "¡No haga eso! ¡Cuidado!" le empezó a decir la cucaracha, hasta que el chico logró darle, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el insecto se había aferrado a la cuchara y Noah solo miró con asco "¡Por favor jovencito!" le suplicó el insecto, pero Noah empezó a golpearlo contra la mesa "¡No...haga...eso!" la cucaracha le empezó a decir pero ya todo golpeado, pero el chico sarcásticó lo asotó una última vez y lo miró con mucha cautela mientras aún sostenía la cuchara preparado para golpearlo nuevamente.

Pero el insecto se levantó léntamente "El científico loco que lo hizo... se tomó muchas libertades" él dijo antes de volver a caer, por lo que Noah solo lo miró en shock.

Noah soltó la cuchara mientras retrocedía del miedo "¿Tú...hablas?" preguntó léntamente, pero de pronto se resbaló con algo y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Cuando se recuperó, miró la suela de su pie izquierdo y vió que había una sustancia viscosa azul pegada, así que se lo quitó con la mano derecha, pero de la nada la cosa abrió su ojo y mostró una sonrisa tonta "¡Hola!" saludó alegremente, pero Noah solo lo arrojó a la mesa con asco, haciendo que se partiera por la mitad.

"¡Ahhh, mi espalda!" Gritó la sustancia con miedo mientras su compañero lo veía con los ojos en blanco, pero la cosa cambió rápidamente a su típica sonrisa tonta "¡Es broma, no tengo espalda!" él volvió a decir antes de juntar sus partes de nuevo, pero Noah seguía viendo con sorpresa desde el suelo. "Perdóne a mi compañero, pero como puede ver no tiene...cerebro" Le dijo la cucaracha, "Resulta que no lo necesitas, están sobrevalorados, y además..." empezó a hablar la cosa azul, pero de repente parecía que ya no respiraba "¡Olvidé cómo respirar, ya no respiro, ayúdeme Dr. Cucaracha, ayúdeme!" Le suplicó al Dr. mientras lo sacudía y su ojo salía volando "Inhala, B.O.B" le dijo simplemente Cucaracha y entonces BOB volvió a respirar mientras recuperaba su ojo "Gracias Doc, me salvaste la vida" le agradeció BOB tontamente.

Noah aún no lograba procesar la situación, pero luego una criatura aparece justo frente a su cara, era como un anfibio del tamaño de un humano común con escamas, pero lo que le pareció más extraño es que parecía que intentaba intimidarlo.

"Oye, sé lo que piensas" Le empezó a decir el anfibio a Noah mientras sujetaba su cara y lo miraba fijamente "Primer día en prisión, quieres noquear al más fuerte del patio, y quisiera verte intentarlo" le dice la criatura, luego éste salta y se baja por las piernas de Noah y de repente empieza a hace poses de pelea. "¡Ninja!" Él grita y sigue haciendo sus poses, pero el chico sarcástico solo se le queda viendo raro y fruncía el ceño.

La criatura hubiera continuado con eso, de no ser que cuando se levantó con uno de sus brazos, se le tronó la espalda "¡Auh!" él grita antes de caer e intenta levantarse léntamente, mientras Dr. Cucaracha y BOB se acercaban. "Miren, él no supo que decir" Dijo orgulloso el llamado ' _Eslabón_ ' mientras se acomodaba su espalda, pero Dr. interrumpió el momento.

"Caballeros, me temo que no estamos dando una buena primera impresión" Les dijo a los otros dos, "Al menos yo hablo" le respondió Eslabón "El primer monstruo nuevo en años, pero me hubiera gustado un hombre lobo, una momia o no sé, alguien con quien jugar cartas" les terminó de decir, y luego los tres prestan su atención a Noah, quien no sabía como reaccionar y mantenía su cara de shock.

Cucaracha se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar "Jovencito, ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre?". El ratón de bibioteca los miró por un momento antes de contestar "Noah", aunque lo dijo sin mucha fuerza.

"No no, hablamos de tu nombre de monstruo, ¿Qué gritan las personas cuando te ven venir?" Le empezó a explicar BOB "Algo así como: ¡Cuidado, aquí viene...!" le terminó de decir mientras él y sus compañeros esperaban la respuesta. "Noah" él volvió a decir pero con un poco más de fuerza, por lo que los otros tres se le quedan viendo.

"¿En serio?" Le respondió Cucaracha, "¡Noooaaah!" empezó a decir BOB "¡Uy!, me asusté solito, sí da miedo" les dijo el chico tonto los otros dos con una sonrisa, pero entonces los tres monstruos escuchan una alarma.

"¡Que bien, hora de comer!" Dijo Eslabón, y él y sus compañeros corrieron hacia una mesa pequeña. Cuando los tres se sentaron, un tubo apareció en frente del anfibio y expulsó un montón de pescados crudos, y él los empezó a comer felizmente, aunque BOB intentó robarle un poco, pero Eslabón le golpeó la mano con su cola, "Eso es repulsivo" le dijo Cucaracha con asco, pero un tubo apareció frente a él y expulsó un montón de basura, lo que lo puso felíz "¡Que delicia!" entonces comenzó a comer, y BOB volvió a intentar robar un poco, pero el científico le golpeo la mano. Finalmente se escucha un cañón, y un pedazo de jamón crudo golpea a la gelatina, quien lo succionó y la carne empezó a disolverse en él.

Pero Noah aún miraba sin poder creerlo y lentamente se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia atrás "Esto no es real" se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía a los tres monstruos pequeños, "Díganme que solamente me golpeé la cabeza y el Chef me dio de sus medicamentos que me hacen tener alucinaciones" terminó de decir, pero terminó chocando con algo detrás de él, puso sus manos atrás y sintió algo peludo y empezó a escuchar unos pequeños gruñidos.

Noah miró lentamente hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con un insecto 20 veces más grande que él, y la criatura gruñó un poco más fuerte. "¡Ahhhhhhh!" Noah gritó y empezó a correr hasta el otro lado, "¡No asustes a Insectosaurio, se va a hacer pipí, y no es bonito!" Le gritó Eslabón y él saltó hasta la panza del insecto gigante.

"¡Toda habitación tiene una puerta! ¡¿Dónde está la maldita puerta?!" Noah empezó a golpear las paredes con terror en busca de una salida. "Cálma amigo, no te preocupes" Eslabón empezó a decirle a Insectosaurio mientras le rascaba la panza "¿Quién es el insecto guapo? ¿Te gusta que te frote la pancita?", Insectosautio empezó a mover su pie de felicidad.

Mientras tanto, Noah seguía mirando por toda la habitación en busca de una salida "¡Por favor! ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Déjenme salir!" gritó y se puso a golpear una pared repetidamente. "¡Oye oye, esa no es una buena idea!" Le dijo el anfibio, pero el chico sarcástico no le hacía caso. "¡Déjenme salir!" Gritó Noah aún golpeando la pared, pero de repente se empieza a abrir, haciendo que él diera unos pasos atrás, y cuando se abrió por completo, vio unos puntos rojos brillantes y Noah tragó saliva nerviosamente.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que era una persona con traje militar montado en un jetpack. "¡Monstruos, todos vuelvan a sus celdas!" Ordenó el señor mientras apagaba las luces de su transporte; Noah miraba como los tres monstruos pequeños regresaron a los suyos y se cerraron sus puertas, mientras que un helicóptero aparecía colgando una gran pantalla de luz, haciendo que Insectosaurio lo siguiera hasta su celda.

"Uff, gracias, al fin una persona" Agradeció Noah mientras miraba al humano "Por favor dime que eres una persona de verdad" él le suplicó. "Jovencito, le puedo asegurar de que soy humano, soy el general W. R. Monger, comandante de esta instalación" Le respondió el general mientras se daba la vuelta "Ahora sígame, es hora de su orientación" le ordenó y los dos avanzaron por el gran pasillo.

Noah miró a todas partes, habían un montón de máquinas y personas con batas científicas; de repente se le aparecieron dos pequeños helicópteros y le agarró por sorpresa que la base en donde estaba parado empezó a moverse, y Monger empezó la orientación, "En 1950 decidimos que ' _Juan y Juana Pérez_ ' no aguantarían la verdad sobre los monstruos" él explicaba mientras la plataforma de Noah se movía "Y que debían pensar en cosas más importantes como Pagar Impuestos". El ratón de biblioteca miró por todas partes sorprendido "Así que el gobierno convenció a las personas que los monstruos solo eran mitos y leyendas, y los encerraron en estas instalaciones" le terminó de decir el general.

"Pero yo no soy un monstruo, soy una persona cualquiera" Le dijo Noah a Monger "No soy peligroso para nada ni nadie" le terminó de decir, pero golpeó por accidente uno de los helicópteros, haciendo que se estrellara, intentó ayudarlo pero la persona adentro se asustó. "Ehhh, perdón" le dijo nerviosamente el chico mientras Monger puso los ojos en blanco.

Los dos llegaron a una puerta gigante y esta se abrió, dejándolos poder avanzar. "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?" Le preguntó Noah, "Indefinidamente" le respondió simplemente el general, lo que agarró por sorpresa al chico "¿Podré contactar a mi madre?" preguntó, y Monger le respondió con un simple "No", "¿A mis amigos, o a Emma?" le volvió a preguntar, pero recibió la misma respuesta, "'¿Al menos saben algo de mí?" "No, y nunca lo harán, este sitio es un Expediente X, envuelto en un encubrimiento y empanizado en una conspiración paranóica" le empezó a explicar Monger "Tendrás cero contacto con el mundo exterior" le terminó de decir, por lo qe Noah simplemente miró al suelo con tristeza.

Empezaron a pasar por las celdas de los monstruos, y Noah miraba fijamente a cada uno. Vio que en uno estaba Insectosaurio y este rugió al ver a los dos, pero luego dio dos gruñidos amistosos al ver a Noah, quien solo levantó su mano para hacer un pequeño saludo, aunque el insecto lamió el cristal gigante. Luego pasaron por la celda de Eslabón, que estaba lleno de agua y él se encontaba levantando una gran pesa, "¡Siete...Ocho...!" pero entonces notó al chico e intentó parecer intimidante y fuerte "¡999...y Mil! ¡Genial, hice diez series!" el anfibio presumió mientras se hacía el cansado. Después pasaron por la celda de BOB, y éste se encontraba jugando con una pelota de esponja mientras la lanzaba hacia la pared, pero hubo un momento en el que empezó a usar su propio ojo, y cuando la recuperó él empezó a reír tontamente. Luego pasaron por la del Dr Cucaracha, quien se encontaba construllendo algo, hasta que notó a los dos hombres "Oh, Noah, ¿No tendrás de casualidad un poco de Uranio?, solo un poquito" le preguntó el científico loco.

Noah solo lo miró raro mientras que Monger sacó un walkie talkie "Retire los privilegios de taller del Dr Cucaracha de inmediato" él dijo. Finalmente llegaron a donde sería la celda de Noah, "Hicimos que el psicólogo de la prisión redecorara su celda".

Noah miró por dentro y notó que solamente había una pequeña foto de él con sus amigos (Owen, Cody y Cameron) y su novia "Para tratar de mantenerlo en calma" le dijo el general, pero el chico lo miró triste "Yo no quiero solo una foto, quiero verlos de verdad, solo quiero regresar" "Por favor jovencito, no te pongas triste o me dolerán las rodillas" le pidió Monger "No pienses de este lugar como una prisión, piénsalo como un hotel del que no vas a salir porque está cerrado por fuera". Entonces la plataforma llevó a Noah, "Ah, y una cosa más" le dijo el general antes de que se cerrara la puerta "El gobierno cambió su nombre por Genórmico" él dijo y la puerta se cerró por completo.

Noah empezó a ver toda la habitación, luego fijó su mirada a la foto que había dentro, donde veía como él, sus amigos y Emma sonreían a la cámara. Finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro, se recargó en una de las esquinas y se puso en posición fetal ocultando su cara entre las rodillas mientras sollozaba.

 **Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
